


i've seen your true colours and there's nothing underneath

by rancidgravy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Exhibitionism, Foot Jobs, Human Furniture, M/M, Semi-Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancidgravy/pseuds/rancidgravy
Summary: The attic setup Goro ended up with was much more luxurious than anything he had in mind. When he had first brought up the idea to Akira, he had imagined scratches covering his skin from the harsh surface of the decaying wooden floor and splinters across the surface of his back from whatever piece of scrap wood Akira was able to resource at short notice.Akira had chosen to take pity on him instead.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	i've seen your true colours and there's nothing underneath

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I know I said I was into the idea when you suggested it, but this is kind of out there, even for you. I won't be upset or mad if you've changed your mind. I'm sure we can think of some other way for you to make it up to the rest of the guys, and you know that we're already over all of that, right?"

"Don't back out on me now. I wouldn't have proposed the idea if I hadn't been interested in the first place."

"Only if you're sure."

"I'm positive."

* * *

The attic setup Goro ended up with was much more luxurious than anything he had in mind. When he had first brought up the idea to Akira, he had imagined scratches covering his skin from the harsh surface of the decaying wooden floor and splinters across the surface of his back from whatever piece of scrap wood Akira was able to resource at short notice. Akira had chosen to take pity on him instead, laying a soft blanket in the middle of the attic and buying a large glass panel from the second-hand store across the street. Goro wonders if this can even be considered a punishment at this point when his boyfriend is so invested in the idea.

He knows that he's made the right decision as soon as he feels the cold surface of the glass press against his bare back and ass, putting him on display for everyone in the attic to see. Granted, it's much heavier than he had initially expected, but the pressure is good and it serves as a constant reminder for his purpose, his one and only use for Akira and the rest of the team.

Akira's head appears below the surface before they get started, a hand follows and runs through Goro's hair. "Are you good to go?" Akira asks. "Promise me you'll tell me if it gets too much. We can stop at any time."

Goro nods and watches as Akira stands from his seat and falls to his knees beside him, crawling under the glass to press their lips together in a chaste kiss before bringing his mouth to Goro's ear and whispering, "Good. I don't say this enough, but you are _such_ a good boy."

And then just like that, he's gone. Nothing more than a pair of shoes that Goro can barely even see from this angle. He knows Akira's there though, watching for the slightest falter or flinch.

"Well, if everyone's good to go then why don't we get started?"

Goro keeps his head bowed as he listens to every word that Akira says. He wonders how Akira manages to give his usual leader spiel whilst he's here for everyone to see, as naked as the day he was born. For the most part, the less important members of the Phantom Thieves have thankfully chosen to keep quiet for today's gathering, and Goro manages to block out the rest of the drivel from the remainder of the team; he doesn't want to hear Niijima's dulcet tones tonight, and he definitely doesn't have to take in any advice that a cat has to give him.

What he can't ignore are the constant stares from either end of the table. On one side is Sakamoto, his eyes meeting Goro's briefly through the glass every time he lifts his head and on the other end is Niijima. He can't see her, but he still knows that she's looking, her gaze fixed on his cock and balls hanging hard and heavy between his thighs.

Sakamoto must think Goro's either blind or stupid as he feigns ignorance for the duration of the meeting, pretending to look elsewhere whenever Goro catches him in the act. Goro watches curiously through the glass as Sakamoto pulls his phone from his jacket pocket, typing furiously before sliding it across the table towards Akira in a manner that Goro assumes is supposed to be inconspicuous.

He listens in as Akira lets out a throaty laugh before he leans down, holding Sakamoto's phone under the table directly in front of Goro's line of vision.

_Dude. Please make him stop looking at me. I know you're into it but he's kinda really freakin' me out!_

"Not cool!" Ryuji yells. "If I wanted him to know, then I woulda told him myself!"

"I'm not deaf, you know," Goro responds. "I truly think you would thrive in life if you just learned to be a little more su—"

His own words are cut off when Okumura chooses that exact moment to force her heel down into the back of his left hand. In a desperate attempt to maintain his composure, a pathetic whine escapes Goro's throat and his entire body shakes, causing the delicate china of Okumura's teacup and saucer to clink overhead.

"Did anyone hear that?" Okumura asks, looking around the attic in a state of faux surprise. "No? My apologies. Perhaps it was just a customer chatting downstairs. Where were we, Akira?"

Goro chooses to focus in on the throbbing sensation that still permeates within his hand as a means of getting through the rest of this session in one piece. Akira doesn't seem to want to make things easy for him though, not when he chooses to run his toes across the length of Goro's eager cock, already dripping onto the bare attic floorboards thanks to his current audience. He doesn't know even care anymore. If they want to watch him be ruined by the only man he'll ever give control over to, then let them look.

Akira's socked foot continues to ghost over the length of his aching dick as Goro wonders how the rest of the team feel about what's happening right under their noses. There's no way they can't see what's going on, and even if the surface of the table wasn't transparent, Goro's barely able to keep himself upright, arms shaking as he inches closer to his inevitable orgasm.

The whimper escapes his lips before he can stop himself. It takes less than a minute for Akira to have him rocking forward, emptying himself all over the attic floor with a groan he had no hope of holding back. The weight of everything is too much for his overstimulated body to handle as he falls forward onto his elbows, the glass surface and everything on it crashing to the floor around him.

"I think that covers just about everything," Akira announces as he stands up from his seat, careful to avoid the destruction caused by Goro's collapse. Goro watches on as Akira encourages everyone over to the stairs from under his pile of rubble. "Thanks for coming, everyone. We'll handle Maruki the same way we've handled everyone else. I have faith in all of you."

He looks on as each of the Phantom Thieves leave the attic one by one until there's only Akira and Okumura left, the two of them hovering by the landing. After speaking in hushed voices for what feels like hours, Okumura clears her throat in a wordless invitation for Goro to start listening in.

"You should really consider buying something new next time, Akira. You can never really rely on second-hand goods. You often find that they're defective or broken beyond repair," says Okumura, pulling her coat around her shoulders and maintaining eye contact with Goro. "Have a nice evening."

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [etoilette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilette) for her help with Haru's personality. Haru almost wasn't a part of this fic but I'm glad that she helped me push on with the idea of a Haru who was very much into the idea of table Akechi.
> 
> Originally written as part of Kinktober 2020 but I will no longer be able to take part due to other commitments. I'll post the fics that I had already finished off over the next couple of days.


End file.
